Użytkownik:Masza108/Plamka
PLAMKA, ALICORN Z PRYSZŁOŚCI. W JEJ CZASACH CELESTII, LUNY I MANE6 NIE MA! TWIIGHT ZA TO JEST WYSOKOŚCI CELESTII. JEST TAK PONIEWAŻ POWSTAŁA NA WIKI NA KTÓREJ NIE MA LUNY, CELESTII I MANE6, NO A TWI JEST WYSOKOŚCI CELESTI. O kucyku Plamka została znaleziona przez Panią Crampet i Pana Crampeta kiedy miała 3 lata. Nic nie pamiętała z poprzednich wydarzeń jej życia. Nowi rodzice nazwali ją Plamką, a kiedy podrosła jej róg stał się zielony. Teraz plamka ma 17 lat i mieszka w RainbowCity. Wygląd Plamka jest białą klaczką, przedstawicielką gatunku alicornów. Na jej sierści są pomarańczowe łaty, a jej róg jest zielony. Jej grzywa i ogon są czerwono, pomarańćzowo, żółto, zielono, niebiesko, fioletowo różowe (tęczowe). Ostatnie trzy kolory są jej kucykiem. Jej oczy są jasno zielone. Nie ma jeszcze swojego znaczka. Rodzina Plamka nazywa Panią Marry Cramtep ciocią Marry, ale jest to jej przybrana matka. Pana Jouna Crampeta nazywa wójkiem Jounem. Ma też przybranego braciszka który ma na imię Corrly Crampet i jest jednorożcen. Pani Crampet i Corrly byli przeciw adopcji, więc przegłosowli, że Plamka nie może mieć tego nazwiska co oni. Dali, więc jej na nazwisko Rainbow, chcociaż nikt poza nimi o jej nazwisku nie słyszał, wszyscy mówią do niej Crampet, bo przybrana matka (brat nie) już ją zaakceptowała i nikom nie powiedziała, że ma inaczej na nazwisko. Magia Kolor aury Plamki zależy od jej nastroju: *czerwony - kiedy jest wściekła *pomarańczowy - kiedy się nudzi ( w szkole XD) *żółty - kiedy jej magia wyczuwa zagrożenie *zielony- kiedy jest wesoła *niebieski - kiedy jest smutna *fioletowy - kiedy jest zawstydzona *różowy - kiedy jest zakochana *tęczowy - kiedy jej czary są bardzo bardzo trudne Plamka bardzo dobrze czaruje. Jej możliwości w czarowaniu są wprost nieograniczone. Latanie Plamka lata nieźle, ale nie jest w tym dobra. Nie umie żadnych sztuczek. Przezwiska *Plamuś *Plamusia *Kleks *Kolorka *Tęczka *kucysia Historia Narodziny Plamka urodziła się na planecie Vielociptoresjo. Pewien zły ogier z tamtej planety porwał Twilight i szantarzował ją by urodziła z nim dziecko dla niego. Twi, dla dobra Equestrii zgodziła się. Jednak tak bardzo pokochała córkę, że podmieniła ją w szpitalu na inne dziecko, gdyż wiedziała, że nie może zostawić Plamki z tym złym ogierem. Zły ogier puślił Twi, która dała mu NIBY syna. Choć był wielce niezadowolony, że syn nie jest alicornem, musiał puścić Twi. Plamka w nowym domu na tęczowej planecie musiała zostać oddana w ręce króla, gdyż była alicornem. Król zawsze adoptował alicorny, ale Plamki nie zdołał pokochać. Kazał ją umieścić na wrogiej planecie: Xena. Strażnicy jednak bali się tam polecieć i zostawili Plamkę w Equestrii, blisko RainbowCity. Adopcja Kiedy Państwo Crampet szli na grzyby, spostrzegli Plamkę. Pan Crampet odrazu chciał ją adoptować, ale Pani Crampet nie była zachwycona tym pomysłem. Pan Crampet ubłagał ją jednak i Plamka została adoptowana. Już po trzech miesiącach, Pani Crampet zdołała pokochać Plamkę. Jej nowy braciszek miał wtedy dwa lata. Przedszkole Nadszedł czas wysłać Plamkę do przedszkola. Plamka bardzo się z tego cieszyła. Poszła do przedszkola. Kucyki wyzywały ją. Jednak nie jak można było się spodziewać, że gładkiem boczkiem, lub głupim alicornem, lecz jeszcze gorzej. Nazywali ją plamiastym, alicorniastym gładkim boczkiem. Plamka nie była już taka zadowolona. Pewien ogier (Tamito) jednak staną w jej obronie. Plamka zakochała się w nim z wzajemnością. Chodzili ze sobą, aż do dnia w którym Tamito musiał wyjechać i zamieszkać w PonyCity. Na pożegnanie pierwszy raz pocałowali się w pyszczki po zajęciach. Pierwszy pocałunek był dla nich obu rzeczą wspaniałą. Tamito tuż przed wyjazdem znalazł Plamkę płaczącą w lesie. Pocałowali się znowu, Tamito obiecał, że jej nigdy nie zapomni i, że na zawsze zostanie w jego sercu, Plamka też mu to obiecała, oboje wiedzieli, że czeka ich jeszcze wiele zauroczeń, ale ich miłość na zawsze pozostanie tą najszczerszą. W ten sposób Plamka odkryła cenę prawdziwej miłości, bała się tylko czy nie złamie obietnicy. Szkoła Plamka nie cieszyła się tak ze szkoły. Tamito wyjechał pod koniec przedszkola i przez całe wakacje myślała tylko o nim. Pani Crampet pocieszyła ją jednak, że rozmawiała z mamą Tamita, która obiecała, że Tamito przyjedzie do Plamki na Wigilię Życzliwości. Plamka teraz myślała tylko o nim, jednak wkrótce miało to się zmienić. Kiedy poszła do szkoły odrazu zakochała się w przepięknym ogierze (Feliksie). On zaczą ją podrywać. Odrazu uległa zauroczeniu. Kiedy już wystarczająco długo ze sobą chodzili Feliks chciał pocałować Plamkę w usta. Plamka odskoczyła. Wyjaśniła mu, że nie będzie się całować z nim, gdyż obiecała Tamito, że tylko nasza miłość jest szczera i choć czeka nas wiele zauroczeń to nie porzucimy tamtej miłości. Feliks potraktował to jak zdradę. Plamka choć tkwiła w zauroczeniu, wiedziała co znaczy ta obietnica, nie mogła pocałować innego kucyka nić Tamito bez jego zgody. Spotkanie z Tamitem Nadeszła Wigilia Życzliwości. Do drzwi zapukał Tamito, jego siostra i matka (nie miał ojca). Pani Crampet powitała gości. Dopiero co się obejżała, a Tamito i Plamka już gdzieś uciekli. Uciekli do lasu. Pocałowali się gorąco i wyznawali jak bardzo za sobą tęsknili. Plamka opowiedziała przygodę z Feliksem. Okazało się, że Tamito miał tak samo z Julią i też odmówił. Złożyli sobie kolejną obietnice. że wezmą ślub kiedy dorosną. Choć pomyślicie, że to głupstwo to ich miłość była na prawdę szczera. Potem wrócili do domu na kolację. Pili z jednego kieliszka. Pani Crampet i mama Tamita odrazu zauważyły, że Plamka i Tamito wciąż się kochają. Stara księga Pewnego dnia Plamka znalazła starą księgę. Przeczytała tam o Mane6, Celestii i Lunie. Postanowiła opowiedzieć o nich nauczycielkom, ale one powiedziały, że poza Twilight to to wszystko są bzdury. Plamka uciekła z domu. Znalazła gdzieś Twilight. Twi nie pamiętała Plamki. Plamka zapytała ją czy to prawda. Twi przytaknęła. Plamka bardzo się ciesyła, że jednak miała rację. ''Kochany Tamito... ''Kochany Tamito! Spotkałam niedawno księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle. Opowiedziała mi o swoich pięciu przyjaciółkach i jednym przyjacielu. Opowiedziała mi też o dwóch królewskich siostrach. Jednak moim królem jesteś ty Tamito! Plamka Odpowiedź na list Plamka nawet nie spodziewała się, że Tamito odpowie na ten list. Kiedy sprawdziła pocztę znalazła list od Tamita i znalazła w nim jedynie napis: KOCHAM CIĘ PLAMKO. Z jego podpisem. Plamka była bardzo zadowolona, że Tamito wciąż ją kocha. Zauroczenie Plamka szła sobie korytarzem, a tu naglę zauważyła pięknego ogiera (Samiego) w którym się zakochała. - Czuję do niego równie szczerą miłość jak kiedyś czułam do Tamita - wmawiała sobie. Zaczęli razem chodzić. Po pewnym czasie Sami chciał ją pocałować. Plamka się zgodziła. Pocałowali się, ale wtedy Plamka przypomniała sobie Tamita. Odbiegła i zadzwoniła do Tamita. Przeprosiła go i obiecała, że to się nie powtóży. Powiedziała mu też że nikogo tak nie kocha jak jego. Tamito wybaczył Plamce, a Plamka już nigdy nie odzywała się do Samiego. Tamito i zdrada? Plamka cieszyła się na letni przyjazd Tamita. Naglę zauważyła jak ogier podobny do Tamita całuje się z klaczą z najlepszego gimnazjum z RainbowCity. Kiedy klacz odbiegła uradowana, Plamka podbiegła do ogiera. Okazało się, że to był Tamito. Nie rozumiała dlaczego tak kochający ją niby kucyk miałby ją zdradzać. Czy jest zły na nią, że całowała się z Samim? Musiała go o to zapytać. Jednak kiedy Tamito ją zobaczył, odbiegł zapłakany. Plamka nie mogła go znaleźć. Podążyła, więc za głosem serca. Serce zaprowadziło ją do jej domu. Zdziwiła się. W domu jej przybrana mama rozmawiała z Tamitem który nie wiedział jak przeprosić Plamkę. Plamka bardo ucieszyła się na widok Tamita. Ten ją przytulił i przeprosił. Pocałowali się gorąco i czuli się świetnie. Zajęcia Nauka czarów Plamka spędza wolne wieczory na nauce nowych czarów Nauka latania Plamka długi czas uczy się latać. Pisanie pamiętnika Plamka pisze pamiętnik. Co ciekawe w każdym jego zdaniu pisze przynajmniej raz Tamito. Tak go kocha, że napisała o nim nawet piosenkę. W Equestria Girls W EG Plamka ma dwa kucyki. Jej włosy są czarne. Ma tęczową opaskę. Ma wtedy zieloną bluzkę, pomarańczową spódnicę, pomarańczowe buty i pomarańczowe bransoletki. Nie ma plamek i jest biała. jej oczy są zielone. Alter-ego Kiedyś, gdy Plamka była wściekła zrodziło się jej alter-ego. Ono co roku wydostaje się ze swego więzienia w którym zamknęła je Plamka i próbuje ją zabić. Relacje Tamito Plamka kocha Tamita jak nikogo innego. Ich miłość jest szczera. Feliks Kiedyś zauroczyła się w Feliksie, ale kiedy odmówiła pocałunku on znienawidził ją, a ona wtedy się na niego fochnęła. Sami Plamka kiedyś wmawiała sobie, że go kocha, ale po pocałunku przeprosiła Tamita za złamanie obietnicy i go przestała lubić. Julia Kiedy Plamka usłyszała, że Julia chciała calować się z Tamitem odrazu ją znienawidziła. Marry Crampet Plamka bardzo kocha przybraną matkę. Joun Crampet Plamka bardzo kocha przybranego ojca. Corrly Crampet Plamka nienawidzi przybranego brata. Charakter Skromna Plamka jest bardzo skromna. Nienawidzi się chwalić. To nie leży w jej naturze. Wstydliwa Od przedszkola Plamka jest bardzo wstydliwa. Boji się nieznanych kucyków, ale i znanych, Tamito to jedyny kucyk którego się nigdy nie wstydziła. Łatwo wierna Plamka jest trochę łatwo wierna, poprostu nie umie nie wierzyć. Zwierzę Plamka miała przez wiele lat psa, ale on zmarł przez pewną nieznaną wcześniej chorobę. Pies nazywał się Brak. Plamka nieraz się skarży, że brak jej Braka. Dlatego przybrana matka dała jej kotka, którego Plamka nazwała Brak i teraz mówi, że żałuje, że brakowi nie może brakować braka bo go nie zna. Pokój W pokoju Plamki jest łóżko, szafa, biórko, dywan, podłoga, ściany, sufit, papier, laptop, plecak, wczorajsze śniadanie, ogryzki po jabłkasz, tygodniowa bielizna, brudne ubrania, puszki po koli, plakaty i komóra Śpiew Plamka bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Jej numer popisowy to "I sing I'm the best". Kiedy to śpiewa każdy kto to słyszy musi posłuchać do końca. Mówi się, że to jej zaczarowana piosenka. Malowanie Plamka uwielbia malować. Podejżewa, że to właśnie jest to coś co uczyni ją wspaniałą księżniczką RainbowCity. Jej najlepszy obraz przedstawia Twilight Sparkle i nazwała go "Twilight przed koronacją, wersja Plamki". Bieganie Plamka strasznie wolnio biega. Niewiadomo dlaczego, ale kiedy prubuje biec szybciej biegnie jeszcze wolniej. Takie jest jej dziwne marzenie, że skoro nie umie biegać, to maży wziąć udział w wyścigach. Podrabianie pisma Plamka umie podrabiać pismo innych kucyków. Jest to jej talen wrodzony. Razem z koleżankami kiedyś zrobiły konkurs kto lepiej podrobi pismo pani od mamematyki. Na 22 osoby Plamka zajęła 9 miejsce. Strzelanie z łóku Plamka strzelała z własnego łóku. Zrobiła go z pomocą Tamita kiedy patyko-wilki napadły na RainbowCity jeszcze za przedszkolnych czasów. Do łóku dodano magiczny szmaragd, dzięki czemu łók służył tylko dwóm zakochanym kucykom: Tamitowi i Plamce. Z ich pomocą łók robił to co chcieli. Jak chcieli zabić, łók zabijał, jakchcieli tylko wystraszyć, łók i strzały musiały się przystosować. Wszystkie patykowilki uciekły, ale łók zaginą w akcji. Dopiero potem okazało się, że to był jedyny taki szmaragd i, że dawał taką moc. Wystąpienia *Przygody Plamki (cała seria) Galeria Z tamitem 1.png|Jak była mała, z tamitem Plamka ID by Maja108.png|Profil Z tamitem 2.png|Z temitem Plamek.png|Przeciwna płeć, imieniem Plamek Mała Plamka.jpg|Malutka Pomieszane płci, z tamitem.png|Tamita i Plamek Ciekawostki *Czasami zimą Plamka chcę znienawidzić Tamita na zawsze, a wiosną kocha go bardziej od wszystkich kuców na świecie. *Imię psa wzięło się od tego iż wypełnił braki w sercu Plamki, a imię kota miało sprawić, że będzie taki kochany jak brak (pies brak) *Plamka z początku miała jeszcze maleńkie skrzydełka u nóg, ale autorka zrezygnowała z tego pomysłu. Autorką artykułu jest Miłośniczka kucyków (Kontakt) i nie życzy sobie edytowania go bez jej zgody! Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Kucyki w szkolnym wieku Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Kucyki bez znaczków